


Perchance to Dream

by CoffeeSpoons1787



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSpoons1787/pseuds/CoffeeSpoons1787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you.” Stiles blurts out, and then flushes. “And I brought ice cream, so I am therefore the best boyfriend you could ever possibly want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuzzyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for a friend, so Happy Birthday Abi, love you loads!!! It's Sterek and it's fluffy, neither of which I've done before, but I hope you enjoy it regardless xx

There are a lot of things that Stiles hates. Exams, for one, especially when they manage to overrun. He can’t understand how that’s even a thing, because aren’t they supposed to take a fixed time? He hates that it’s made him late arriving home, so he doesn’t get to complain about great length about it to his Dad. He hates that he’s missed the Wife Swap rerun that was going to be on, and he hates that he even wanted to watch it. He hates arriving home to an empty house where the only human contact he’s likely to have all night is the Domino’s delivery guy – although being on his own does mean he can get the meatiest, most unhealthy pizza possible and not have to feel guilty about it. But there’s something he hates more than any of this, and it’s the prolonged absence of a certain, rather beautiful werewolf.

Don’t get him wrong, Stiles loves Derek, loves how he manages to be both sinfully hot in the most badass way possible and still a lovely, really adorable person. Stiles loves Derek, even if he hasn’t mentioned that fact to the man in question yet, and would desperately like to climb him like a tree at any given moment. He just hates it when urgent werewolf business deprives him of his boyfriends’ company, because it’s all cold and lonely and boring in his bed without him there and right now Stiles just wants to collapse in a heap with Derek and not particularly move for the rest of the night.

Stiles enters his room and freezes, because his bed is already occupied.

And it’s so fucking cute.

Alpha extraordinaire Derek Hale is curled up atop his Avengers duvet cover, one leg covered by the duvet, the other’s sockless foot poking out from the side, and from where Stiles is standing it looks like Derek might be engaged in questionable activities with Thor. Stiles absolutely does not feel a flicker of jealousy in his chest when he notices this, because he’s not completely insane. He isn’t. Derek is wrapped around one on the pillows, hugging it to his chest, and even his immense dark eyebrows have managed to look relaxed as he gently rests his head on it, a little damp patch of drool forming under his head, and Stiles can’t even judge him because Derek’s shirt has rolled up a little and Stiles is definitely drooling as well.

Stiles could stand and look at Derek like this, so young, so peaceful, because it’s just about the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and sometimes he forgets that he’s even allowed to touch him, and it’s times like this when he realises that he’s literally the luckiest person on the planet. 

Stiles snaps a photo on his phone, because he thinks he needs this moment immortalised for the rest of his life, and then maybe for the rest of eternity. Maybe in the Louvre. And then he turns his eyes away from the bed because it might almost be too beautiful to look at, and runs down to the kitchen.

When he comes back Derek hasn’t even moved and Stiles sits down next to his head, running his hands soothingly through Derek’s luscious black hair. Derek gives a sleepy moan, arching up into the touch, and turns to look Stiles in the face with groggy, half open eyes.

“You woke me up.” He grumbles, his voice still thick with sleep.

“I missed you.” Stiles blurts out, and then flushes. “And I brought ice cream, so I am therefore the best boyfriend you could ever possibly want.”

Stiles lifts the pot of Ben and Jerry’s from the side table and waves it temptingly, but Derek bats it away with a clumsy hand.

“Later,” he says, and lifts his head to lie in Stiles’ lap, pouting until he starts to stroke Derek’s hair again. “I just want you for a while first.”

Stiles opens his mouth to protest, and then closes it again, lying down on the bed and entwining his legs with Derek’s. He’s not going to complain about the absence of Cookie Dough, because this? This is all he really wants.

“Love you,” Derek mumbles, and Stiles tenses, then goes limp against the bed, an enormous grin on his face. 

Yes, this really is perfect.


End file.
